


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十八)

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q 孩子們要努力啊!爹媽不知道還能看照你們多久啊!!(抱頭





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (十八)

18.

 

Modrić從頭到尾只敢用眼神表示自己的抗議，但他卻沒有勇氣敢亂說一句話，他深怕自己一句話觸怒了對方，然後對方就把自己給…殺人滅口。

 

「只是我沒想到他竟然會討厭到想殺了Ivan…」Kovačić拉了一把椅子，將椅背對著Modrić，雙腿一跨後坐上去。

 

直視著的Modrić早已噤若寒蟬，他縮著身子，盡可能的讓自己縮小到對方看不見，可惜這並不可能，此時如果再靠近一點還能聽到他牙齒互相敲擊的聲響。

 

「不過我好像能夠理解Danijel的感覺…」他指著靠著牆的三列式木製書櫃，櫃內陳列整齊的書本，「那裡的每一個故事，都是Danijel為你譜寫的偉大愛情故事喔…」

 

Kovačić突然目光透出隱隱火光，他以一種平穩且深沉的語調說：「誰叫Luka你嘴裡總是喊著Ivan，明明我們兩都花了比他多幾百倍的時間在你身上…」他停頓了，然後笑了起來，微彎的眼勾起眼角旁淺淺的細紋，他說：「我們的世界本來就不該有他，不是嗎？」他又指了一次擺在櫃中的書。

 

Modrić怯怯注視著他的雙眼不由自主的震顫著，尖刻、冷漠將Kovačić扭曲著，那個曾在警局、曾在路上熱情打招呼的年輕人，為什麼變的如此陌生？

 

「Luka，我是不是也該把他這個角色從我們的世界剔除？」

 

「不、不行、不可以！」Modrić想大聲說出口，但他的理智讓準備脫出口的話在一個火速的緊閉雙唇後阻斷，這讓他險些被這口氣嗆到，他輕咳了幾聲，試圖順順氣。他知道，他不能這樣回答，其實不管他現在說什麼，Kovačić都還是依照他的理解去做，他不想害Rakitić再遭受到攻擊。

 

「你怎麼都不說話啊？」Kovačić的眉頭下彎，有些沮喪。

 

Modrić沉默了良久，「Mateo，我肚子有點疼…能去洗手間嗎？」

 

對於這突然的離題，Kovačić愣了一會兒，但對方第一次叫了自己的名字，他喜悅的大笑了起來，「哈哈哈！當然可以。」他邊說邊解下綑綁Modrić的繩子，在解開對方手上的細繩時，他看著Modrić被勒紅的手腕後溫柔的撫了撫，「對不起…」

 

Modrić的手反射性地想要抽回手，可是他的大腦努力的支配著他的身體，他現在經不起一個錯誤舉動後的結果，他不想死在這，同樣的，他也不想Rakitić因此被牽連。

 

Kovačić引導對方往角落一隅的白色小門，Modrić此時才得以在這空間走動，這間屋子不大，但卻特別暗，也許是牆面上未完成的藍色油漆所致，他看到了洗手間的斜對角還有一扇門，但是門板緊閉，會通往那裡不得而知。

 

終於進到廁所的Modrić很快的關上門反鎖，他倚著門板向下滑坐，手捂著雙眼，他多希望張開眼後發現所有的一切都只是夢，他不算漫長的人生中，第一次希望這只是自己腦袋的理解錯誤所產生的幻想。他緩緩睜開眼，環視四周還是那一大片白色的磁磚，他還是身處在這間狹小的空間內，終於意識到真實的殘忍，他將臉重重埋在自己彎起的雙膝間痛哭，可是他並不痛快，因為他還得用手背抵著嘴，以防過大的抽噎聲傳到門外。

 

這間洗手間乾淨的出奇，除了馬桶和衛生紙捲外，只有一面鏡子，所有的盥洗用品都沒有，而且這裡是絕對的密閉，沒有一扇窗，他甚至認為頭上的通風孔也是封死的，這嚴重的打擊了他想逃出的想法。

 

這個小空間是他暫時的避風港，至少能隔絕他與對方的直接接觸，可是他已經聽到對方的呼喚了，Modrić用衣袖將自己臉上的眼淚擦乾，他望著鏡子確認了自己的眼睛不再紅腫後，手握著門把深深吸了口氣後，走了出去。

 

「Luka應該餓了吧？」Kovačić不知何時準備好了三明治，他拉著Modrić走到像是客廳的位置，原本進門前還未拆開的桌面包裝紙，也已經解下了，他們一同坐在沙發上，Kovačić已經開始吃起了來，而Modrić則是望著白色盤內的三角物體，他能感覺到自己已經久未進食了，但他卻沒有一點想吃的慾望。

 

Kovačić看了一眼緊鄰在自己身旁的Modrić，他邊嚼著食物邊說著：「不合你口味嗎？可是我看Ivan不都是這樣幫你準備的嗎？」

 

Modrić因為Rakitić的名字而全身僵硬，他的脖子像是打上了石膏，讓他費勁所有力量似的將臉轉向Kovačić，Kovačić因為對方的動作滿意的露出大大的笑容，他雖然希望Modrić不是用這種眼神，但他仍是開心Modrić主動看向自己。

 

「你放心，以後我也可以幫你準備的，對吧？」Kovačić拍拍Modrić的頭，但嘴角卻藏著不隱諱的心思，Modrić用力的瞪了對方一眼，拿起盤中的食物邊看著他邊咬了一口，然後猛然側回身。

 

其實組成三明治的材料都是一模一樣的，但Modrić卻食之無味，嘴巴苦的像是嚼著蠟，他腦中浮現Rakitić的模樣，好想他，Modrić心中吶喊著，可惜卻傳不出去。

 

他們兩人不知時日的在這與世隔絕的小屋內相處了好一陣子，Kovačić並沒有對Modrić做出什麼越矩的行為，只是會對他說一些不切實際的甜言蜜語或是做一些親暱的舉動，像是每次睡覺時Kovačić總是會將Modrić牢牢環抱在懷裡，但Modrić總是背對著他，因為他自己害怕自己會在最疲倦的時刻控制不住自己的厭惡的表情，有的時候他會在夜裡趁對方熟睡時他偷偷掉淚，多半時候他根本無法安然入睡，他只覺得好累、好累…

 

 

「Mateo？」Modrić從短暫的閉目休息甦醒，他發現身旁的人不見了，他立刻跳下床，輕手輕腳的打開門，從細小門縫窺探外面，在仔細的打探後，他發現客廳沒有任何人的蹤跡，Modrić心想對方可能出門了。

 

他飛快的探索這間房子的各個角落，企圖尋找一個出口，可是他發現這間屋子竟然沒有任何一張窗戶，所以頭頂上這盞燈才總是開著，他又往廚房搜尋，但掛鉤上沒有鍋具，抽屜裡也沒有刀具或任何的餐具，甚至連一隻叉子都沒有，這讓Modrić更是氣得直跺腳。

 

Modrić憶起他是從那扇通往車庫的門被抬進來的，他試著轉開門把，但它卻不文所動的鎖死了，他沒有任何工具可以撬開門，只能用腳用力地踹了門板幾下洩憤，可惜它並不像電視影集裡一樣，在主角狠踹幾下後被踢開，這扇門繼續站在原地完成了它的任務。

 

「那間房！」Modrić突然想起了廁所旁的門，因為平常Kovačić在家，他根本躲不開他的視線範圍，所以他沒有進入過那間房，說不定有出口呢！

 

他跑向那方向，打開門才發現裡頭像是一間儲藏室，推滿了一些未拆封的傢俱，有長型的書架、白色的中型鞋櫃以及床頭的小櫃子，套住傢俱的透明塑膠袋已經布滿了許多灰塵，看的出來已經擱置在這一段時日了。Modrić在開啟電燈開關時發現這是內的燈早就壞了，他回頭看了一眼客廳，擔心著Kovačić到底何時會回來…

 

「啊！」在他往房內探去幾步後，他感受到有物體從他腳邊竄出，他驚聲尖叫一聲後，聽到腳底下吱吱的齧齒聲，原來是幾隻老鼠。

 

Modrić又更往房內深處走進，他發現牆面的一個小洞被一張小矮櫃遮住，其中一隻老鼠還正從洞內通過，他立刻將櫃子移開，低下身往洞外看去，他聞到下雨過後，空氣中夾雜著潮濕味也看了久違的綠意，這個小洞儼然為他注入了希望！他使力用腳往小洞的周圍踢了幾下，洞旁邊已經斑駁腐爛的木板材質立刻斷裂成幾塊小碎屑，Modrić恨不得現在手中有把鐵鎚跟鑿子，但他沒有…

 

奮力地踹了好幾分鐘，這個小洞終於裂成了一個能讓他的腳穿過的大裂縫，Modrić突然看到另一個角落擺了幾張金屬高腳椅，他一個箭步的跑過去拿起一張當作砸牆工具，好不容易他終於砸出了一個能容許自己通過的小洞，他在離開前還特意關好房門，並且將矮櫃檔在前面，讓它不會那麼輕易發現。

 

Modrić沿著牆行走，特別注意四周是否有車子行走的聲音，他探出頭張望了幾下，發現沒有人車在四周後，全力跑離這裡，可惜鄰近處竟然沒有一間房或商店，而且這條柏油馬路特別平整，似乎很少車子會經過所以保持完善。經歷了約15分鐘，Modrić終於看到了佇立在道路兩旁的幾間平房，他更是不遺餘力的往那狂奔，跑向最近的一戶人家。

 

他重複按了幾下門鈴，期盼快點有人打開門。在他雙手緊張的反覆揉捏彼此時，一位灰髮的女士走了出來，她看Modrić一臉疲憊且身上穿著一件已經破損的羽絨外套，語帶關心著對方怎麼了。

 

「我的車拋錨了，手機也沒電，不知能否向您借個電話？」Modrić皺起眉頭，無助地望向她。

 

灰髮女士很快地掏出自己的手機給對方，並一邊問著對方是否需要喝杯熱茶，Modrić搖著頭，手上很快的撥出一組他最熟悉的號碼，並用眼神向她示意了＂不好意思＂後，往旁邊走了幾步。

 

手機嘟了幾聲後，Rakitić的聲音從手機話筒傳來，Modrić咬緊牙，有那麼一剎那他的眼淚已經蓄勢待發的要傾洩出來，但他忍住了，「Ivan，是我！」

 

「Luka？你在哪？你還好嗎？」Rakitić先是頓了一下，急切地拋出自己的疑問。

 

「我被Kovačić帶到一個地方，我現在我跑出來了！」Modrić轉向一旁的女士，他趕緊向對方問了這裡的地址報給Rakitić。

 

Rakitić心想著他今早才在警局遇到Kovačić，還聽說對方準備要請假去國外度假，他心底一寒，「Luka你別緊張，我馬上去找你。」

 

剛掛下電話，Modrić突然覺得身後颳起一陣寒風，一個身著警察制服的男子從車子的方向走來，他還握著手機的手開始顫抖著，「你又想幹什麼？」警察用那低沉威嚴的嗓音喝斥著，然後用手緊抓住他，Modrić一回望後立刻想拉回自己的手，但是對方握的很緊，兩人便開始拉扯了起來。

 

站在門口的灰髮女士被這突如其來的景象嚇到了，用手捂著胸口。

 

「這位女士，這傢伙是通緝的詐欺犯，專門找尋偏遠的人家用借電話的方式為手段。」Kovačić對著灰髮女士說著，一邊還恨恨的痛罵著Modrić怎可以使用這種惡劣的手段來辜負對方的善意。

 

Modrić睜圓雙眼，趕緊為自己辯白：「不是的、這傢伙才是壞人！他才是假警察，我是一路被他追趕才能尋求幫助的。」他看向她，極盡全力的讓對方感受自己的真誠，他說的才是真的。

 

灰髮女士被兩人一來一往的互相指控感到困惑，一時間也不知道到底誰說的才是真的，她乾脆衝回室內，想打電話報警求助。

 

看外人離去，Kovačić陰森森的瞪向Modrić，「你這是幹什麼！？」

 

Modrić鼓著腮幫子，也不想再忍下去的嗆了回去：「還能幹什麼！」

 

見Modrić對自己大喊，Kovačić先生一愣，原本因驚訝而張大的眼緩緩瞇起，他拿出口袋中的手銬往Modrić右手上銬，然後半拉半扯的將對方推到車上，雖然過程中Modrić激烈的大喊及掙扎但仍徒勞無功，只能看著Kovačić將手銬另一頭靠在後座門上的扶手。

 

「這幾天我們不是過得很開心嗎？」Kovačić坐上前座後突然像是變了一個人，他回過身露出哀傷的表情，乞求似的看著對方。

 

Modrić不可置信地看向對方，慢頻率的搖頭，最後將臉埋在因被手銬吊扣著而不得不舉高的手臂裡，「我一點都不開心、一點都不…」

 

Kovačić幽幽的盯著將自己縮在座椅上的Modrić，他看向後方擋風玻璃，遠方有兩台警車駛來了。Kovačić先是將視線望向左下方，對著副駕駛座椅發呆了幾秒，然後嘴角勾起一抹淺淺的笑意，他像是得到了結論似的點點頭，轉過身發動車駛離，動作一氣呵成，像是排練了上萬遍。

 

「如果Luka你在這裡不快樂，那我們就走吧…」

 

Modrić抽出遮掩的臉，他從後照鏡清楚看見Kovačić的臉，他揚起一個大大的嘴角，但眼睛卻不帶一絲笑意的直視著前方，Modrić意識到自己將要承擔自己不夠冷靜的後果，他不停喊著對方的名字，可是他再也沒有回應他，只是默默將的開向未知的方向。

 

「在另一個世界，我們會快樂的。」

 

 

TBC.

 

終於要結尾了Q_Q

太對不起科娃了,明明是個好孩子...(搔頭

但是寫這段特別開心的說...哇哈哈哈!!

科娃使壞好帶感啊!! 

都怪科娃實力太強...太喜歡這孩子了

辣雞哥... 在下對不起你了!! (抹淚


End file.
